


Heart to Break

by shenkotv



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, High School, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenkotv/pseuds/shenkotv
Summary: Where quiet, seemingly mysterious Leon is partnered up in Chemistry with Raccoon City High's heartthrob Chris Redfield.





	1. And So It Begins

There's nothing like the anticipation of the upcoming school year to get every teenager in the quaint little town of Raccoon City amped up. It's a time to show off all the new and shiny things you've got for the school year and to gossip about who hooked up with who while the summer sun ate away at teenage innocence. For Leon, he was just glad to keep himself busy again. Sure, summer was fun and he had all the free time in the world and he even managed to sport a nice tan, but he was relieved to know that school would start up again. It'd give him more excuses to hang out with Ada at least.

 

Ada Wong. Raccoon City High's very own sweetheart. Everywhere she walked boys and girls alike swooned. There was never a shortage of secret love letters finding their way into her locker, many of which were anonymous. No one had the guts to step out of the shadows of their anonymity and reveal themself, to be able to bask in the glorious presence of  _the_ Ada Wong. Except Billy Coen, who is a bit of a nobhead to be fair and didn't quite understand Ada's more than kind rejection at first, but eventually got the hint when she didn't return any of his texts.

 

And somehow, someway she is Leon's best friend. All the way through elementary and middle school everyone suspected the two had a thing for each other, Helena relentlessly insisting they would be the couple to end all couples. How could people not be suspicious? The two were always together, thicker than thieves, as Leon's mom would put it. 

 

Unfortunately, this past summer Leon barely got a few weeks in with his best friend as her family traveled the globe for practically the entire break. She would send him pics of her riding the elephants in Thailand or traversing the African safari, usually with a  _missing you babes_ text attached to it. God he missed her. Her return back home was met with nothing short of a few tears and lots of hugging, mostly from Leon.

 

"Missed you too," she had said as Leon silently began to cry onto her shoulder.

 

However, Leon was ripped from his uneventful summer reflection as a couple light taps came from the outside of his door.

 

"Honey? Are you ready? Ada's here for you!" Leon's mother called from the other side.

 

"Coming!" he yelled. Leon swiftly grabbed his backpack, looked in the mirror one last time to make sure his hair was perfect, kissed his mom on the cheek goodbye and made for the door. Just before sophomore year ended, Ada got her license and vowed to drive Leon any and everywhere once she got a car. Leon was glad to see she was fulfilling that promise. If he was being honest, some days that twenty minute walk to school was not a journey he wished to make.

 

Ada's car was black as night, sleek, shiny and sexy too. A fitting style for a fitting owner. It was clearly a new car, her parents had really gone all out.

 

He hopped in the passenger seat, greeting Ada with a toothy smile.

 

"It's been too long, Kennedy. I missed that dumb little smile," she said as she reached over to wrap him in a hug.

 

"Oh please, it's been like three days since we've seen each other. You just can't get enough of me, can you?" Leon joked as he released from the embrace.

 

"Ha!" Ada scoffed, "In your wildest dreams babe. Now, let's get going. I'm sure junior year is already missing us."

 

-

 

After parking, Ada and Leon stepped out, letting the cool morning air caress their skin as they viewed their life for the next nine months.

 

"God I didn't miss this place," Ada groaned, grabbing her backpack and shutting the car door.

 

"C'mon, it's not that bad. Just think about it, all the fun football games, research papers,  _Billy Coen_ ," Leon teased, giggling slightly at the overly dramatic way Ada rolled her eyes.

 

"That disaster happened freshman year and at this point I don't know why I'm your friend sometimes," Ada chuckled.

 

"Because you love me and could not possibly bear a moment without me?" Leon asked as innocently as possible, fakely batting his eyelashes.

 

"Yeah, not a hundred percent about that last part but sure."

 

They both made their way to the cafeteria, knowing that they'll be able to catch up with others and receive their schedules for the year. Leon would never admit it, but he's glad he does most things with Ada. Yes, he has other friends and all that wonderful jazz, but none are like Ada. It's not the same, he doesn't feel as happy or as free. He just doesn't feel like himself around others, just a modified version to fit whatever social situation he's put in. With Ada it's unapologetic, he can be as sassy or snarky as he wants and it's met with equal wit. Maybe that's why they always got on so well, they've always just understood each other.

 

Once entering the cafeteria, Ada and Leon were immediately swarmed, everyone wanting to know what mad adventures Raccoon City's dynamic duo decided to take on this summer.

 

"Hate to break it to you ladies but I didn't get to do much with my partner in crime. But tell you what, I did travel the globe. Wanna see? I have pics," Ada said as she whipped out her phone, the group of underclassmen girls forming an even tighter circle around her, basically pushing Leon out. 

 

"Guess I'll just get my schedule then," Leon said quietly to himself as he walked away. That was one thing he'd got used to, Ada's groupies. Everyone was always interested in what she was doing, and most of the time whatever she was doing it was with Leon by her side. The two were practically a package deal. They showed up to every school dance together, every football game, every birthday party. If you invited Ada you were also inviting Leon. Leon didn't mind being the "less popular" friend, he just didn't flourish in social situations like Ada did. Outside of his home and Ada, Leon rarely spoke a word to anyone. It's not that he didn't want to it's that he felt like he didn't need to, he liked sticking to telling his mom about how awful the cafeteria food was that day and then gossiping about whoever with Ada in his bedroom.

  
On his way to the schedule tables, Leon's phone buzzed. He checked to see who it was and saw a notification from his mom.  _Have a good first day of junior year Leon! Love you tons <3 - Mom,_ the text read. He doesn't know why she always writes "Mom" at the end of her messages when he clearly has her number saved, but he smiles nonetheless at the sweet message. However, Leon's attention is quickly pulled from the text as he bumps into something incredibly solid. He stumbles backwards a little, briefly dazed from hitting something so sturdy. God, he hopes he didn't run into one of the walls, that would be incredibly embarrassing and a complete fail for starting the new year.

 

Leon finally looked up to see what he ran into and sure enough it isn't a wall, but it might as well be. There stands Chris Redfield in all his newfound muscular glory, shyly rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes lower to Leon.

 

"Heh, sorry I bumped into you there buddy! You okay?" Chris laughs, face turning from amusement to concern as he clasps a hand on Leon's shoulder. 

 

Holy. Shit.

 

It's like Leon's been put in a trance for looking into those sweet brown eyes. Chris Redfield... If Raccoon City High had a male sweetheart version of Ada it'd definitely be Chris. His soft eyes and warm smile and deep voice made everyone at Raccoon City High swoon. And Leon was  _definitely_ not immune to his charms. 

 

'Chris certainly filled out nicely over the summer,' Leon thought to himself. Sure, Chris was pretty muscular before the end of sophomore year, but definitely not like this. Now he's equipped with huge biceps and pecs that're very defined through the outline of his tight shirt. Not to mention he sprouted a couple inches too, easily hitting 6'2. Leon had just tapped a mere 5'8 over the summer, finally surpassing Ada. However, next to Chris he began to feel incredibly small.

 

"Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going," Leon quietly mumbled, eyes cast down in embarrassment. Just his luck to completely crash into the school's number one hottie. Great first day, right?

 

-

 

After receiving his class schedule, Leon was relieved to find he only had four classes this year, his fifth "class" being an optional study hall which basically meant he gets to go home early. What's even better, he and Ada had three of the same classes together and she also got to leave early as well. Oh, the perks of being ahead in graduating credits. "You really can't stay away, can you?" Leon said to her, a shit-eating grin spread across his face. "Yeah, keep dreaming Kennedy. I'll see you in first period," Ada replied as she walked away, the natural seductive sway of her hips causing most bystanders to stop and stare.

 

With only a couple minutes before the bell rang to get to class, Leon decided to go scope out his first period for the year. Learning Chemistry at 8:30 in the morning didn't sound like the most grand time, but he would have dreaded having math as his first class. Trying to process Trigonometry that early sounded even worse.

 

As he walked into his Chemistry class, the teacher was surprised to see a student coming in early.

 

"Oh, hello! I didn't think anyone would come early. I'm Ms. Chambers and you are?" the woman cheerily asked, extending a hand to Leon. She seemed like a nice woman, big green eyes and a warm smile that just felt like it was hugging you tight in a cozy embrace. 

 

"Leon, Leon Kennedy," he said, offering a small smile and shaking her hand.

 

"Well, nice to meet you Mr. Kennedy! I've already assigned your seat and your partner will be sitting next to you. You can take the fourth station on the right."

 

Great, assigned partners. What if he got paired up with a total meathead and ended up having to do everything? Leon was mentally hoping and praying he didn't get someone who isn't a total doorknob.

 

Shortly after he took his seat the bell rang and most people started filing in, Ms. Chambers standing outside the door and directing where each student would sit. Fortunately, Ada wasn't sat far from Leon, she was just the next station directly across from him. If he ever needed to complain about his partner at least Ada was just three feet away. 

 

Though happy about Ada's seat placement, Leon's heart stopped as Chris walked in the door... and kept walking down the aisle and 'oh dear  _GOD_ he's going to sit next to me,' Leon internally screamed. It's one thing to bump into the hottest guy in school but it's another thing for him to be in the same class  _and_ be your Chem partner. 'Just my damn luck,' Leon mentally cursed himself.

 

"Hey, you're the one I accidentally bumped into. Leon, right?" Chris said, beaming at the shorter boy.

 

"Yeah, how do you know my name? I don't think we've talked before."

 

"Are you kidding? You're Leon Kennedy, Ada Wong's best friend. If people know Ada, they obviously know you too." That made Leon smile a little. It felt good being reminded they were the best of friends, the summer apart really upset Leon but now the dynamic duo are back in action.

 

"Talking about me already boys?" Ada questioned, one leg crossed over the other as she cupped the side of her cheek with her hand, her elbow supported by the station.

 

"Only good things, I promise," Chris said quickly, a faint blush spread across his cheeks. If there was one thing Leon loved the most about Ada it was her ability to reduce anyone to a nervous pile of goo. A couple words and it was like something went haywire in other people's brains.

 

Chris took his seat next to Leon, but immediately scooted closer to him. He leaned over and quietly asked, "So... is there really nothing between you and Ada? Be honest with me."

 

Leon gave an exasperated sigh and turned to face Chris. In a hushed whisper Leon said, "Okay first of all, ew. Second, she's my best friend in the entire world and it is entirely platonic. Third, if you wanna get at her just ask that instead of going about it the long way."

 

"No no no, I don't want to get at her and someone's a little feisty. Wouldn't have pegged you for being so sassy."

 

"Oh you have no idea, Redfield."

 

"I like 'em a little sassy," Chris smirked.

 

"Literally, ew," Leon dryly responded. Chris broke into laughter, his eyes crinkling and perfectly straight teeth showing. Leon couldn't help but think how cute he looked like that, all smiley. Leon didn't mind the flirting and even if Chris ended up being a total meathead, at least he was a cute meathead.

 

-

 

After finishing his first day of classes, Leon officially declaring Trigonometry as the worst subject on the face of the earth, he walked out of the school arm in arm with Ada. From the outside looking in, one could safely assume that the two had a thing for each other, but they would be absolutely dead wrong. 

 

As they entered Ada's car, she softly poked Leon in the chest before saying, "Mr. Kennedy, I certainly did not expect you to be the muscles type."

 

Leon gave her a puzzled look. Usually he could figure out her riddles as they always knew what the other was thinking, but Leon was completely missing the mark here.

 

"What? I'm confused."

 

"Oh come on, I saw you being all flirty and friendly with Chris in Chemistry! Seems like you two have already got the subject down if you know what I mean," Ada winked, a devious grin appearing on her face.

 

"Ew, gross Ada. I mean, he's not gross but you are. I'm not saying I  _don't_ like the muscles but..." Leon trailed off. He quickly went over what happened in Chem today. There was that time he and Chris accidentally touched hands going for the same tool. They did a mini experiment in class and apparently they had the same idea to start immediately. Chris had blushed, uttering a "sorry" before letting Leon carry on with the experiment. And there were those couple of times he caught Chris staring at him and teased him with a "Like what you see, Redfield?" to which Chris countered, "Maybe I do, Leon." Leon rolled his eyes, retorting with a "gross", but not before he could help a small smile forming on his lips. 

 

It was probably nothing, or at least Leon thought so. Chris is the school's heartthrob, a little teasing and flirting probably meant nothing to him. Besides, Chris would probably go for someone like the school's cheerleading captain, Jill Valentine. Definitely not someone as quiet and snarky as Leon.

 

"Yeah it was probably nothing," Leon said quickly.

 

"Mhmmm. I might not have the best romantic track record full of lovely little boys who'd bare their heart and soul to me, but I know flirting when I see it. A new romance is blooming at Raccoon City High!" Ada boisterously announced, the sound thankfully traveling nowhere except inside the car.

 

"You're ridiculous Ada," Leon laughed, shaking his head as his best friend began to pull out of the parking lot.

 

Maybe Chris was flirting... nah, he was probably like that with a lot of people. 

 

"Not as ridiculous as your ability to deny that Chris Redfield is  _so_ into you," Ada playfully shot back. 

 

Oh man, it's going to be a long year.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first chapter of anything I've written so please be kind >.< Also I'm not sure how often I'll be updating but I definitely will continue this. I hope whoever reads this likes it because I had fun writing it, even if I got stuck in some places LOL. Also the title will make a lot more sense later on I promise teehee


	2. Friday Night Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several invitations are given.

A couple weeks have passed since the first day and things have begun to settle down. Everyone has started to get into the groove of things again and all the excitement of a new school year has more or less died off, many students wishing they could just lie in bed all day. Leon began to feel this way too. Had it not been for Ada giving him a ride everyday he definitely would've already missed a few days. Oh, and knowing he was going to see Chris first thing in the morning sometimes got him up. Stupid Chris with his stupid flirting and his stupid muscles and stupid smile. Leon wouldn't call it a crush necessarily, but seeing Chris walk into class everyday certainly wasn't an  _unwelcome_ sight. Surely a bit of eye candy and talking to said eye candy would put anyone in a good mood, right?

 

Like any other day, Chris and Leon were sat by each other, both focusing on the in-class assignment. Leon noticed Chris frowning often, probably because the concept of chemical bonds wasn't the easiest thing in the world to understand. 

 

"Alright students, if you didn't finish the assignment you'll have to take it for homework tonight. The bell will be ringing shortly," Ms. Chambers announced. A collective groan was heard throughout the classroom.

 

As everyone was packing up Chris tapped Leon on his shoulder, catching the shorter boy's attention.

 

"Yes, Redfield?" Leon glanced at him, before continuing to neatly put away his notebook and supplies.

 

"Hey so... it's Friday and I was wondering if you were gonna go to the football game tonight?" Chris timidly asked. Why was he being so shy about it?

 

"Probably, Ada loves those things and she always drags me along, why?"

 

"Well, it's the first game of the season and I was hoping you would come out and support. I'll be playing tonight," Chris explained.

 

"I knew those muscles were good for something," Leon grinned, swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

 

"Yeah, and you'll get to see 'em in action if you come tonight," Chris said while flexing, an equally cheeky grin on his face.

 

"Gross, Redfield."

 

"So will you come?" Chris asked again, eyes hopeful and practically pleading.

 

"I'm not sure, there's just  _so_ many other things I'd rather do than watch a high school football game," Leon deadpanned. Instantly, Chris's face fell, eyes cast down with a disappointed and barely audible "oh." "Relax Redfield, I'll be there," Leon chuckled, softly slapping Chris's chest with the back of his hand.

 

Chris perked up, eyes gleaming with a big smile making its way across his face. "Cool," Chris said, the bell blaring and indicating it was time to head for the next dreary houred chunk of time.

 

"I'll see you tonight then, yeah?" 

 

"Definitely."

 

Before walking out of class Ada swiftly grabbed the side of Leon's arm, leaning in and firmly stating, "We are  _so_ talking about this after school."

 

-

 

 "Let me get this right, he asked  _you_ to come see  _him_ at tonight's game?" Ada questioned, eyebrows raised in blatant astonishment. Leon nodded, a shy little smile threatening to make its way to his lips. "Leon... he is  _so_ into you. Look at you babes, making 'em fall hard before the first month is even over!"

 

"Ugh, stop. Yeah we have fun in Chem and whatever but he was probably just nervous to ask because I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't have the most friendly aura."

 

"He was nervous!?" Ada said a bit too loudly, eyes wide in shock. Thankfully they were sat in her car, all sound trapped within the vehicle. Leon would probably die if anyone else heard this conversation. "Jesus Christ Leon, he is so painfully into you and your inability to recognize it or at least think about it is truly aneurysm inducing."

 

"Okay okay, I get it. Let's just go to the game tonight and see what happens. Maybe I'll finally see if all this flirting is just for fun or not," Leon sighed. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but it had been a hot minute since anyone showed interest in him. He couldn't lie that the thought of someone being into him, especially if that someone was Chris Redfield, was tortuously appealing. He just couldn't shake that berating little voice in the back of his mind telling him it would never happen and that Chris would rather be with anyone else.

 

"No, none of this mopey defeated business. You leave me no choice," Ada looked Leon dead in the eyes, the most devilish and dastardly glint flashing across her own.

 

"Ada, no. I'm begging you please do no-"

 

"MAKEOVER!!!"

 

-

 

"I can't believe I let you do this to me," Leon huffed as he stood in front of the mirror. He knew that whatever transformation Ada would make him undergo, he'd come out looking ten times better. If only the process wasn't just so painstakingiy drawn out. Leon couldn't argue with the results though. A sleek and form fitting brown leather jacket hugged his torso which was complemented by a plain dark grey t-shirt. Tight black jeans that were ripped in the knees went along with the black Doc Martens Ada dug out from her closet. To top off the outfit, a necklace with a cross clung snugly to his neck. He looked like the poster boy for edgy 2013 Tumblr.

 

"I've really outdone myself this time, truly I'm a visionary," Ada said, abundant smugness laced in her tone. "If Chris wasn't into you now... well he's just a big loser now isn't he?" Ada looked at Leon, the most proud smile planting itself on her features.

 

"Let's not forget about you, Ms. Wong. This red button up with the popped collar, tight leather pants and heels? You'll have everyone fawning over you at tonight's game."

 

"Ugh, we're so hot. C'mon mirror selfie time," Ada said as she took Leon by the hand and pulled him towards her large closet mirror. Leon stood in front of Ada, tilting his head a little to thoroughly establish his jawline. Behind Leon, Ada stood just to the right of his head and put one hand on his stomach, the other hand held up to snap the photo. Both friends wore serious faces with slightly pursed lips. 

 

"Ugh... we're honestly  _so_ hot," Ada commented again. She posted the photo to her Insta Story, captioning it "gettin ready with my fave <3 @leonscott." Instantly came all of the replies to her story saying "super cute" or "hottt" with heart eye emojis. "And people seem to think we're hot too. Alright, time to go or we'll be late," Ada said before heading to her car.

 

-

 

Upon arriving to the stadium, Leon noticed how cold it was starting to become at night, the fall chill finally beginning to set in. He was grateful for the jacket to keep him toasty and hopefully Ada wouldn't ask for it back during the game.

 

"Ready to knock 'em dead?" Ada turned to Leon, sporting a knowing a smirk.

 

"You bet."

 

The two of them walked to the ticket booth to pay the entry fee, but Josh Stone happened to be working it and let the two of them in for free. Perhaps Ada's accidental charming of practically every boy at Raccoon City High came with its perks. The pair walked up the steps to the stands, looking for other friends to sit with before deciding to sit with Helena and her group.

 

"Hey girls, what's up?" Ada beamed as she went to go hug each girl. Along with Helena were Sherry Birkin, Sheva Alomar and Excella Gionne. While Ada might undoubtedly be the high school's sweetheart, these girls were a clique everyone else wanted to be a part of. Much like Ada and Leon, the four girls were constantly hanging out with each other. They weren't like a Mean Girls clique, but anyone who is someone knows who they are and would die to be a part of their little group.

 

After the exchanged greetings and generous compliments about Leon and Ada's outfits, everyone turned their attention to the game. Leon didn't quite understand what was happening as he wasn't a big football fan, but he cheered whenever someone scored a touchdown or boo'd when everyone else began to as well. Unfortunately, as his luck would have it Leon didn't ask for Chris's jersey number so he wasn't sure where he was on the field, but then again it isn't difficult to spot a 6'2 guy built like a bear.

 

"Do you guys know what jersey number Chris is?" Leon asked the group.

 

"Chris? I didn't know you knew him. But I think he's number one," Helena replied before returning her attention to the field.

 

Sure enough, Leon quickly spotted the giant on the field. He smiled to himself before Ada bumped his knee with her own.

 

"During half time I'm pretty sure you can go talk to him through the fence, maybe steal him for ten minutes or so," Ada whispered in his ear. Leon nodded in affirmation. Soon the buzzer sounded indicating that the second quarter was over. Ada noticed Chris looking in the stands and stood up, waving her hands. She flicked Leon on the side of his head, commanding him to stand so Chris would see him too. Leon complained with an "ow you ogre" as he stood up and waved to Chris as well. Chris noticed and waved back then pointed to the side of the football fence. Leon gave a thumbs up before turning to Ada, saying "pray for me", and making his way down the bleacher steps. 

 

Chris took off his helmet as he went up to the fence to greet Leon. 

 

"You made it!" Chris smiled, resting both hands on the open spots in the fence. 

 

"Didn't think I would, Redfield?" Leon said, snarky as ever.

 

"Honestly, I wasn't sure. But you came, and also you look very..." Chris trailed off as he looked Leon up and down.

 

"Like...what?" Leon asked, starting to feel a bit insecure. Was the outfit too much? Leon thought he looked pretty dazzling in the mirror back at Ada's. Maybe Chris thought it was too flashy...

 

"Well, to be honest. You look really fucking hot."

 

Leon started violently coughing which may have turned into choking for a few seconds. Once regaining his composure he replied, "Not what I was expecting, but thanks. You don't look half bad either for being drenched in sweat."

 

"Just half bad?" Chris grinned.

 

"Don't push it Redfield." 

 

Chris laughed, scrunching his nose and baring those beautiful teeth Leon has come to enjoy when he makes Chris laugh like this.

 

"So, what are you doing after the game? Me and a couple of the guys are going to Ganados if you wanna come. You can bring Ada too if you'd like," Chris offered, still smiling.

 

"Can't get enough of me Redfield?" Leon said, hands on his hips and head slightly tilted.

 

"You know I can't, Leon." Jesus Christ this guy is smooth, it's like whatever Leon said Chris always had an equally scintillating response.

 

"I'm not sure, I'll ask Ada and then come find you once the game is done."

 

"Sounds good, I'll be on the field. I hope you can come though."

 

"Begging for my presence? That's cute. See you later Redfield," Leon said casually, walking away from the fence and leaving Chris with a knowing smile to himself. Leon couldn't help the way his entire face lit up all the way back up the bleachers. 

 

"Someone looks like they're happy," Ada teased, the girls beside her giggling.

 

"Well, Chris invited me to go to Ganados so yeah... I'm pretty happy," Leon said.

 

"Ganados!? That's like, _huge_. All the football guys go out with their girlfriends afterwards to Ganados and if Chris is inviting you..." Sherry alluded. All five girls looked at each other before excitedly squealing.

 

"And what did he say about your outfit?" Ada asked. "I hope I didn't glam you up for nothing."

 

"Well... as Chris put it, I apparently look 'really fucking hot'," Leon said a bit nervously, blushing at the memory.

 

"No. Way. Ugh, he is  _so_ into you," Helena said, the other girls all nodding in agreement. Leon looked down, not used to this kind of attention. Then again, what did he expect when the school's heartthrob was definitely trying to hang out with him. Leon can be dense at times, but he can pick up the hints if they're being put right in front of him. What would other people think though? If all the other players are inviting their girlfriends, keyword  _girl_ , would they be weirded out if Chris brought Leon? Then again, Chris must not be worried about it if he's inviting him in the first place. Well, time to take a leap of faith. 

 

"He said I could bring you too, Ada," Leon said.

 

"Good to know he's realized we're a package deal, but not this time babe. I'll drop you off but this is  _your_ time with Chris. Plus, it would do you some good to hang out with someone else other than me. Who knows, you could expand that tiny social circle of yours."

 

"Thanks Ada, you're the best," Leon smiled, grabbing her hand.

 

"I know," Ada smiled back, squeezing Leon's hand.

 

"Ugh, friendship goals," they heard Sherry say.

 

-

 

Raccoon City High ended up winning the game against J'avo High, the stands filled with wild applause as hundreds of students whooped and cheered for the win. Chris scored the winning touchdown, all of his teammates swarming him as they yelled and jumped around. Though a close game, it was a great way to start the season. Once the two teams shook hands in earnest effort to show sportsmanship, Ada slapped Leon on the butt and said, "Go get your man." Rolling his eyes, Leon headed down towards the field to find Chris.

 

On the field Leon searched through the crowd but Chris was nowhere to be seen. Seriously, how hard is it to locate a 6'2 boy built like the Great Wall of China? Leon stood on his tiptoes, but to no avail. Maybe Chris decided he didn't want Leon to come after all?

 

As soon as Leon thought this, a husky voice said, "boo!" as hands went to squeeze at his waist. Leon yelped and jumped a good four feet from whatever it was that scared him. He quickly spun around to see Chris looking at him with an amused expression.

 

"You scared the shit out of me!" Leon said, lightly pushing at Chris's shoulders. "Congrats on the win though, I''m happy for the team."

 

"Thanks Leon, but I sure don't regret getting you to shriek like a little girl," Chris snickered. "So, you coming?" 

 

"Yeah, Ada will drop me off but she's not coming."

 

"Oh, why?"

 

"I don't know, probably tired or something," Leon lied.

 

"Wow, you're an awful liar, but I won't push. I'll drive you there and home. C'mon, the guys'll be waiting."

 

Leon said a short "ok" before quickly shooting Ada a text saying he's riding with Chris. Ada sent back _don't come home pregnant ;)._ Until now it never occurred to Leon who "the guys" actually were, he just assumed he'd find out when he got to the place.

 

Upon walking to Chris's car, Leon noticed he drives a tiny little Prius. Chris explained to Leon it's a hand me down from his aunt and absolutely not his first choice for a car. Surely a guy like Chris would want something a bit more spacious. Getting out of the parking lot was a complete disaster, honking drowning out any other sound as many cars desperately tried to exit the stadium. The drive over to Ganados was a bit awkward, Leon not really knowing what to talk about or say. Luckily Chris made simple and easy small talk asking if he enjoyed coming, who he sat with and what his classes are for the year. Chris called Leon a brainiac for taking Trig, Chemistry and AP English all in the same year, Leon just shrugging and admitting none of it is really too hard, further proving Chris's point.

 

They arrived at Ganados which was actually a cozy little diner tucked away between a Starbucks and a McDonald's, certainly an odd location for it. Nonetheless, the inside was equally as cozy as it appeared from outside, the place adorned with smooth, brown leather booths for seating. However, off to the far left of the diner were tables spread wide for larger groups. Inside this area sat Piers Nivans, Jack Krauser, Billy Coen, and Jake Muller, all waiting for Chris. Upon seeing Chris and Leon enter Krauser said, "Oh shit, I didn't know Leon was coming."

 

"Hi Krauser," Leon said awkwardly. Krauser had a thing with Ada freshman year after the Billy Coen incident, but they split in the middle of sophomore year and not even a week later Krauser was trying to get at Leon. The "Krauser Krisis" the two had named it. Of course Leon immediately rejected his advances and told Ada. He would rather choke and perish than mess around with his best friend's ex-boyfriend. "At least he has good taste," Ada had said.

 

Chris shot Leon a questioning look to which Leon quietly whispered, "I'll tell you later."

 

"Yeah, I didn't know you were bringing Leon either," Piers said, dumbly staring at the unexpected company.

 

"I mean I know I'm pretty, but you all don't have to stare," Leon said as he took his seat beside Chris. All the boys burst into an uproarious laughter, Jake even almost falling out of his chair and Leon lightly giggling to himself. They all settled down after a few moments when the waiter walked over to take their orders, everyone ordering big meals except Leon who settled on a milkshake. After all, he wasn't the one who just played in a two hour football game. 

 

The boys talked about this and that, mainly about their girlfriend drama. Speaking of girlfriends, there weren't any in sight. It seemed like it was just Chris and the guys. Oh... it must be a boys' night. Chris probably just wanted to hang out with his "bros" or whatever and apparently Leon is a bro now too. But all the flirty things Chris says... Maybe it really _doesn't_ mean anything to him.

 

"Hey, are you okay? You haven't said anything in a while," Chris said softly, placing a warm hand on Leon's knee. 

 

"Yeah, I just want my milkshake," Leon said, taking Chris's hand and squeezing it out of reflex. Chris stared at the contact for a second before looking back up at Leon. Shit, Leon didn't mean to do it, it's just something him and Ada always do when checking up on each other. The interaction didn't go unnoticed by the other boys, all of them looking at each other with knowing smirks.

 

Chris smiled wide. "I know you're lying again, just tell me when I drop you off, okay?" 

 

"Okay," Leon said. Well this is an even bigger issue. How is Leon supposed to casually tell him "hey I thought this was like kind of a special thing football players invite their significant other to and I thought you were inviting me because you're into me but none of the significant others are here so now I feel dumb and friendzoned"? Yeah, no good way to bring that about.

 

Once the food and Leon's milkshake came, everyone pretty much dove into their meals and conversation ceased until the check came. Everyone paid the amount they owed and Chris paid for Leon's milkshake even after Leon insisted that he could pay it just fine. "My treat," Chris said before patting Leon's knee. Everyone said their goodbyes with Leon waving awkwardly at the boys and apologizing for being so quiet. Billy told him not to sweat it and hopefully they would hang again sometime.

 

The drive to Leon's house was met with a few minutes of awkward silence. 'Might as well do it now. You can just hop out the car if it goes south,' Leon thought to himself.

 

"Hey, I'm sorry for being so distant tonight. I didn't mean to be," Leon apologized, looking at Chris.

 

"I could tell something was wrong? What happened?"

 

Should Leon say it? Should he say what's really bothering him? Chris seems to always know when he's lying. Fuck it.

 

"I'm just gonna say it because if it goes south then I can just hop out the car in a few minutes and not really have to deal with the repercussions," Leon began, looking at the taller male tentatively before continuing. "So, we've been flirting a lot for a while and maybe it's just how you are, but I've picked up on it and I'm not totally dense or maybe I'm just narcissistic," Leon said while thoughtfully tapping his chin. "Anyways, you invited me to Ganados tonight and I was told that's like a thing the football players do when they have girlfriends or whatever and you invited me so I was like 'oh wow maybe he's into me' but then we showed up and only the guys were there so I was like 'oh wow I'm dumb and just a bro' but then I kept thinking about all the times we flirted and during halftime today you said I looked 'really fucking hot' so I was like 'oh he really could be into me and that's great because I'm pretty into him too' but now I'm confused and kind of panicking inside because if I misread the situation I'm so sorry but I also want to die."

 

Chris looked over at Leon with surprised, wide eyes. "Was that all one sentence?"

 

"Chris!" Leon whined.

 

"You're so cute when you're flustered," Chris gently chuckled. "Well, glad you picked up on it. I  _am_ into you Leon and inviting you to Ganados tonight was sort of a secret meet the boy kinda thing for my friends."

 

"Thank every type of spiritual being in the universe oh my god," Leon breathed out. To say he was relieved but simultaneously over the moon would be a severe understatement. If there really is a big man in the sky, Leon could totally be convinced he exists.

 

Chris turned on to Leon's street and pulled up to the curb outside his house. "Yeah and I was also planning on asking you to go out on a date with me tomorrow if you liked me back, but I guess I just asked that, huh?" Chris said, smacking his palm against his forehead. 

 

"Well the answer is yes, absolutely," Leon smiled, fully ecstatic. Confirming  _the_ Chris Redfield is into him and scoring a date with him too? Yeah, this night is going in the history books.

 

"Cool. Give me your number and I'll text you tonight about the time."

 

After exchanging numbers Chris said, "Hey, you never did tell me what's up with you and Krauser."

 

"Don't even get me started Redfield."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg thank you guys for all the love and support on the first chapter of this silly story so here's another one LMAO. the updates will definitely be limited to the weekends as this upcoming school week is going to absolutely kill me so wish me luck :P also yes Ada's outfit to the football game is basically her RE6 outfit teehee


End file.
